


Прости за ревность

by Wildberry



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Doomed Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildberry/pseuds/Wildberry
Summary: Каждый год, в один и тот же день, Протагонист куда-то исчезает. До него нельзя дозвониться, его нельзя найти ровно 24 часа. И это странное исчезновение, кажется, не вызывает ни у кого изумления, кроме Нила. В попытке узнать правду, он рискует столкнуться с собственными чувствами. Можно ли ревновать к тому, кто уже мертв?
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Прости за ревность

Экран монитора одиноко горит в темноте комнаты. От бесконечных таблиц режет глаза и Нил, упрямо отказывающийся носить очки, потирает глаза. Время на часах показывает половину третьего ночи. Или утра? Ученый едва улыбается — время относительно, особенно там, где он работает.

Ему не впервой проводить ночь на работе. Если подумать, то все агенты «Довода» так существуют. Перемещаются из здания в здание, с задания на задание. Их жизнь превращается в работу, и наоборот. Нилу это нравится. Теперь он не чувствует себя белой вороной.

Таблица с исследованиями заполнена до конца и отправлена в отдел аналитики — пусть проверят. Нил успевает заполнить отчет о последней миссии. Когда он наконец-то собирается уходить, часы показывают четыре утра.

В извилистых коридорах высотного здания, выкупленного организацией, пусто. Нил любит это время больше всего. Легким шагом он проходит мимо помещений для брифинга, стрельбища и лаборатории для исследований найденных инвертированных предметов. Звук собственных шагов гулко отдается от стен, и кажется, будто в этом мире остался только он один. От этой мысли комфортно и ни разу не грустно. В глубине души, Нилу интересно каково это — остаться одному на этой планете. Но вряд ли ему суждено это узнать — в конце-концов, зачем тогда он работает на тех, кто пытается предотвратить конец для всего человечества?

Он уже собирается направляться к лифтовому холлу, когда его внимание привлекает звук разбитого стекла откуда-то из лабиринта коридоров.

Вторжение? Рука тянется к оружию, но мгновение спустя Нил вспоминает, что оставил его в своем кабинете, так и не отстегнув кобуру от боевого снаряжения.

— Чертов идиот, — выдыхает он, прикрывая глаза.

Перед его внутренним взором предстает разочарованное лицо его координатора — Айвза. «Стажеры, что с вас взять» — так бы он сказал о молодом ученом и был бы абсолютно прав. Хотя, формально Нил уже и не стажер вовсе — он работает на организацию второй год, совершил пять вылазок и пока еще не получил ни одного ранения.

Звук повторяется. Нужно позвать кого-нибудь. Добраться до своего кабинета и взять рацию и оружие. Так бы поступил любой агент. Или тот, кому дорога собственная жизнь.  
Но он не чувствует опасности. Инстинкт самосохранения и интуиция, не раз выручавшие его в опасных ситуациях, молчат. И для ученого этого достаточно, чтобы пойти на звук.

Он был в этом кабинете только один раз. Стажеров и начинающих агентов не пускают в кабинет к главе организации просто так. Нил замирает у дверного проема, не сводя глаз с блестящих на полу осколков стекла — все, что осталось от некогда целых бутылок.

Запах алкоголя встречает его тут же, стоит пересечь порог комнаты. Кабинет будто бы подвергся нападению: на столе разбросаны бумаги, красивая малахитовая ваза валяется на полу, треснутая и красивая в своей бесполезности. Нил оглядывается, и вздрагивает от неожиданности, встречаясь взглядом с сидящим на полу посреди всего этого хаоса Протагонистом.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Нил опускается перед ним на колени, осматривая на наличие возможных повреждений, не отвечая на поставленный вопрос. Тело действует быстрее разума. Осколки болезненно впиваются в ладонь, стоит ему неосторожно опереться, чтобы лучше осмотреть порез на щеке начальника.

— Кто это сделал? Мне позвать на помощь? — Нил еще раз оглядывается, пытаясь понять, что же ему делать.

В ответ, он слышит лишь смех. Чувствует запах алкоголя, который обычно Протагонист не пьет. Не тогда, когда он на работе.

Ему бы задать еще вопросы или для приличия сходить за бинтами, но он замирает на месте, как всегда с ним бывает, когда пазл в голове складывается. Все встает на свои места, и Нил вспоминает какое сегодня число.

— Это же сегодня, верно?

Ему не нужно слышать ответ, чтобы подтвердить собственную правоту. Он заметил еще в том году: именно в этот же день он должен был представить отчет начальству и Протагонисту в частности. Он готовился к этому всю неделю, упрямо репетировал перед зеркалом. Это должна была быть их третья встреча. Если считать интервью и быстрый брифинг перед тем, как он впервые прошел через «турникет».

Отчет был перепроверен не меньше сотни раз. Нил знал о каждой цифре, о каждом изменении показателей и мог ответить на все вопросы, если таковые бы и возникли. Он был уверен в успешности своей «миссии», но его ожиданиям не суждено было сбыться: он не смог найти главу «Довода». Его не оказалось ни в собственном кабинете, ни где-либо в здании. 

Айвз на все его вопросы только покачал головой и сказал, что ничего не знает о том, куда пропал глава их организации. Ответов не было ни у кого. Даже у тех агентов, что работали там с самого основания. В тот день Нил ознакомился с каждым кабинетом их многоэтажного здания, с каждым коридором и каждой аудиторией. Он упрямо исследовал каждый уголок прежде, чем окончательно признать свое поражение.

«Просто сдай отчет мне — я завтра передам», — так сказали ему его координаторы. Скрепя сердце, Нил это сделал. Но он не понимал, куда мог вдруг исчезнуть человек, живущий своим делом. Ведь он знал, точно все перепроверил по всем спискам — никаких операций «Довод» не планировал еще минимум неделю.

И он бы забыл об этом странном случае, если бы не был свидетелем тому, как тщательно и скрупулезно их босс проверял результаты работы всех подчиненных. Как отчитывал за малейшую оплошность агентов и заставлял тренироваться новичков практически до потери сознания. Все ради «Довода», ради спасения человечества. А потом пропасть на сутки, чтобы потом появиться с залегшими под глазами тенями? На это должна была быть причина.

— Кого вы потеряли? — Нил не надеется услышать ответ на свой вопрос. Он и сам считает его бестактным, но не может удержаться.

Он опускается рядом с Протагонистом и приваливается спиной к темному дереву стола. Разом вдруг накатывает усталость от бессонной ночи. Руку саднит от мелкого пореза.

— Одного дорогого мне человека, — произносит мужчина рядом, вертя в руке прозрачный осколок стекла, — это было давно.

У скорби нет срока годности. Нил понимает это, но все равно следующий вдох сделать становится трудно, больно. Ему стыдно. За свою реакцию, за свой неуместный вопрос. За ревность?

— Как ты узнал? — голос Протагониста ровный, и только запах алкоголя говорит о том, сколько он выпил.

— Нюансы, — уклончиво отвечает ученый, — просто я наблюдательный.

— Разумеется.

Это и правда очевидно, если всматриваться в мелочи. А именно в этом Нил и хорош. Он даже не помнит, когда начал ловить не только каждое слово своего таинственного нанимателя, но и жест, движение. Сам и не замечает, когда восхищение перерастает в привязанность, а затем и вовсе в странное и чуждое чувство. А как еще назвать влюбленность в человека, которого по сути ты и не знаешь? И чувство это растет в Ниле, укрепляется и заставляет все активнее работать, делать все, чтобы оказаться именно в отряде Протагониста и быть хоть чуть ближе.

На втором году его работы в «Доводе» они сближаются. Не настолько, как бы хотелось Нилу, но все же. Они совершают вылазки, обсуждают будущие операции. Появляются свои небольшие ритуалы — пожатие руки перед прохождением в турникете, похлопывание по плечу после завершения миссии. Нил скрывает румянец под темным стеклом шлема, но знает, что его пульс так легко считать, стоит прикоснуться к запястью. Он смиряется со своей странной влюбленностью-привязанностью, зная, что готов пойти на все ради человека, который его, кажется, не особо отличает от остальных агентов.

Но он все же надеялся на прогресс. До того, как увидел этот взгляд. Нил его знает, видел в отражении зеркала. Горечь потери и скорбь залегают глубоко во взгляде темных глаз Протагониста. По кому-то, кого больше с ними нет. Но кого тот так и не может отпустить.  
Нил не может найти никакой информации, сколько бы не искал. Ни единого следа. Эта глупая ревность душит его, болью скручивается в грудной клетке и отравляет. И это кажется бесполезным и глупым, особенно если теперь он точно знает — этот кто-то мертв. Но даже мертвецы могут занимать место живых.

— Ваша жена? — Нил испытывает удачу. Чуть поворачивает голову и внимательно смотрит, задержав дыхание.

— Мой друг. Мой напарник. Партнер, — Протагонист сжимает осколок стекла слишком сильно, так, что кровь начинает капать с пальцев, — все, что у меня было, и будет. Что я потерял и потеряю.

Нил не понимает. Это все имеет смысл, он в этом почему-то уверен, но все равно не понимает. Рука тянется к чужой ладони и отбирает кусок стекла. Кровь окрашивает пальцы, и они оба замирают на пару секунд, завороженные этим.

— Расскажите о нем. Каким он был?

Это мазохизм. Это ненормально. Но Нилу и правда интересно. Он и правда влюблен и любит сидящего рядом с ним человека, и просто хочет понять его еще больше.

— Он пьет водку-тоник, любит нарушать приказы и верит в неизбежность судьбы. Я многого о нем не знал тогда, но узнаю до сих пор. И, кажется, пропадаю еще больше.

Время в их деятельности понятие относительное. Прошлое может оказаться в будущем, и наоборот. Нил к этому почти привык, но все равно не может не нахмуриться от употребления настоящего времени в отношении кого-то ушедшего.

— Кажется бессмыслицей, знаю, — Протагонист улыбается ему грустно, устало, — когда-нибудь ты поймешь.

— Как это случилось?

Нил не в силах отвести взгляд. Он видит в чужом взгляде боль, но также тоску. Ему кажется, что воздух в комнате инвертирован. Иначе, почему так больно дышать?

— Он умер из-за меня. За меня. Спас мир, что-то вроде того.

— С этим сложно конкурировать, — вырывается прежде, чем Нил успевает спохватиться. Недосып и накопившаяся усталость дают о себе знать, и он перестает контролировать себя.  
На секунду ему кажется, что момент разрушен. Что вот сейчас его выгонят или еще лучше — ударят. Сам понимает, что заслужил такое.

— Ты прав. Я и сам всю жизнь пытаюсь соответствовать ему.

Нил окончательно теряется. Такое с ним случается впервые. Абсолютная дезориентация. Что говорить дальше? Все его красноречие умирает, стоит Протагонисту наклониться к нему, ближе, чем когда-либо. Так, чтобы оставалась только пара сантиметров.

Поцелуй выходит болезненно медленным. Даже осторожным. Нил с силой зажмуривается, концентрируясь на собственных чувствах. Как передать их в этом простом и таком обыденном для человека действии? Всю ту нежность, всю любовь, что он носит с собой уже больше года. Он не знает, и от этого еще больнее.

Но этого достаточно для счастья. Даже если это и не повторится никогда. Он в этом практически уверен.

— Я не могу быть его заменой. Хотел бы больше всего на свете, но не могу, — признается ученый. Ему самому больно от этого признания, но так будет честнее. Так будет лучше.

Он чувствует, как чужие пальцы чуть с нажимом проводят по скулам. Открыв глаза, Нил видит улыбку Протагониста и думает, что все же его признание того стоило.

— При всей своей гениальности, Нил, — еле слышно произносит тот, — ты еще очень многого не знаешь.

Он ему, конечно же, не станет раскрывать всех карт сразу. Постепенно, год за годом. Протагонист точно знает, сколько лет у них еще будет. Сколько возможностей они пока не упустили и сколько воспоминаний они могут создать. Но сейчас, достаточно того, что он впервые назвал его по имени. Нил. И этого им обоим пока что абсолютно достаточно.


End file.
